


One-Sided

by montegobae



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, F/F, One-Sided Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montegobae/pseuds/montegobae
Summary: 2jin drabble where Hyunjin calls Heejin back.





	One-Sided

“Hello?”

-

“Listen, Hyunjin. I only called you earlier because your mom called me.”

-

“You weren’t picking up your phone, so she got worried or something. She thought you might’ve been, uh… been with me, so she called.”

-

“I know, right? I haven’t been over to your place in weeks. She probably thinks I’m your only friend.”

-

“Kidding! C’mon, Hyun.”

-

“I just told her I didn’t know where you were.”

-

“Why didn’t you just tell her where you were? What were you doing?”

-

“Why were you out so late?”

-

“Hyunjin, just spit it out. What’s the big deal?”

-

“Oh.”

-

“Are you two, like…”

-

“… Were you planning to tell me about you? And her? Ever?”

-

“… I don’t think there ever would’ve been a good time…”

-

“… I’m not mad.”

-

“I could never be mad at you.”

-

“I’m just… sad. And confused. You told me you weren’t ready.”

-

“So what changed between then and now? How much could have changed?”

-

“Hm.”

-

“I don’t know what to say.”

-

“I’m sorry, too.”

-

“You’re wrong. I do, because there must be something wrong with me, right?”

-

“No, _you_ listen. I wish I could say that even though these past few weeks have been hard, I’ve been pushing through. I want to say that I’ve been getting better. And that I hate you. I want to say that _you’re_ the wrong one, that _you’re_ the problem. But I can’t say any of that. When your mom told me to call you, I wasn’t nervous. I was _relieved_. Finally, I could talk to you, even if just to ask where you were. All this time, I’ve been racking my brain, trying to figure out where you were. I think I got lost.”

“I wish I could say that I just want you to be happy, but I can’t. It hurts. If you let me know what’s wrong, I can change. I can be better, I can be her, I can be whoever! Just please, please be happy with _me_. Let me back into your life. _Please_.”

“Hello? Anything to say?”

“You still there?”

“Hyunnie?”

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil drabble while i'm procrastinating on writing the multi-chapter fic lmaooo  
> here's a [song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEhwlTPTI6E)
> 
> twt: [@yeojinakgae_](https://twitter.com/yeojinakgae_)  
> cc (ooo this is new!): [@montegobae](https://curiouscat.me/montegobae)


End file.
